1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an optical module, especially, an optical module having a hot-pluggable function.
2. Related Prior Art
Optical modules having a hot-pluggable function are plugged in the cage and electrically coupled with the connector disposed on the host board. Various types of pluggable module are well known in the field. One has been disclosed in the U.S. Pat. No. 6,439,918. That is, the module disclosed in the '918 patent includes an optical receptacle for receiving the optical connector, a block having a latching/releasing mechanism, and a bail for leading the releasing action.
That is, the block includes a hook in one end thereof and a groove for receiving a portion of the bail therein. The hook latches with the slot in the cage, whereby the optical module is secured and fixed within the cage. When rotating the bail by the portion put in the groove as the center, the hook, linking with the motion of the bail, changes its hooking position with the cage. Accordingly, the optical module may be released from the cage. In the state that the optical connector is mated with the optical receptacle of the module, the bail can not rotate, accordingly, the optical module can not released from the cage.